Echoes Of The Past
by Rya Kaged
Summary: Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R
1. Introduction

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R**

**Written By: Rya Kaged**

**Set: I guess you could say alternative universe because Supernatural and Dollhouse don't live in the same universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to Eric Kripke. Also I don't own Dollhouse or its characters they belong to Josh Whedon.**

**Introduction**

**The CIA make a deal with the Dollhouse.**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr. Greener." Adelle said as she walked into her office where Mr. Greener, head of the CIA sat on a chair.<p>

"Miss. DeWitt, thank you for meeting me." Mr. Greener said.

"My pleasure. I understand you would like to request an active?" Adelle asked and sat at her desk.

"Yes that is the case." Mr. Greener said.

"Well the Rossum Corporation helps those who take of it. You understand though, we do have some concerns with your engagement." Adelle said.

"Miss. DeWitt with all respect, the CIA does a lot to keep the Dollhouse a secret-even with the ethnic issues." Mr. Greener said.

"Ethnic issues? Mr. Greener, all our actives are volunteers. I was talking about the risks involved for our active." Adelle said.

"We have taken that into consideration, but Miss. DeWitt you must understand that one person in nothing compared to the bodies these two leave behind. Of course your active will have the protection of the CIA." Mr. Greener said.

"That does ease some of our concerns. However I do wonder why the CIA didn't go to our Dollhouse in Washington?" Adelle asked.

"To be honest Miss. DeWitt, we did first think of Washington, but they sent us here." Mr. Greener said.

"Then our reputation speaks for us, I just hope we can live up to the expectations set. We are willing to supply the CIA with not just one active, but two other backups. As friends." Adelle said.

"The CIA does appreciate that." Mr. Greener said.

"You would like to meet the actives before hand?" Adelle asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary, however I would like to be there when she is imprinted." Mr. DeWitt asked.

"I'll speak to Mr. Brink, who does out imprinting. The active we're using is called Echo. I'll sure you'll find her...unique. You asked us to make her like Jessica Lee Moore correct?" Adelle asked.

"Yes, she was Sam Winchester's girlfriend during Stanford." Mr. Greener said.

"The one you suspect him and his brother of murdering?" Adelle asked.

"The CIA thinks that Sam is being misled by his brother. We don't even have a speeding ticket on him, until Dean shows up at the college. Then Miss. Moore was killed. Dean has been a suspect in a number of murders, a bank robbery and grave discriminations. In college, people noted Sam has paranoid and not a very trusting person. No one knew anything about his family. We think Sam might be covering for his brother. An accessory if you will." Mr. Greener said.

"Well the Dollhouse is glad to help. Our other active is Sierra who will be imprinted as Echo's friend. To keep up appearances." Adelle said.

"And the actives will be ready soon?" Mr. Greener asked.

"As soon as you've signed the paperwork, we will begin imprinting your actives." Adelle said.

* * *

><p><strong>Auther's Notes: I'm feeling it there because I don't think introductions need to be long. Yes, Mr. Greener is an OC. Adelle is putting some of Jessica's mind into Echo, and using Sierra as her friend. The first chapter will be much longer and include Dean, Sam, Echo and Sierra. <strong>


	2. Chapter One: Once A Upon A Time

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R**

**Written By: Rya Kaged**

**Set: I guess you could say alternative universe because Supernatural and Dollhouse don't live in the same universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to Eric Kripke. Also I don't own Dollhouse or its characters they belong to Josh Whedon.**

**Chapter One: Once A Upon A Time**

**Echo and Sierra are sent on their engagement, while Dean and Sam walk right into their trap.**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>"Dean I'm telling you, there isn't a case here." Sam said.<p>

"I just want to be sure, and I'll be sure at lunch." Dean said and parked the Impala outside McDonalds.

"I'm not going in there." Sam said.

"I don't think Ronald McDonald is in there Sammy, and a picture can't hurt you." Dean said.

"I'm not scared of clowns." Sam said.

"Then why won't you go inside?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Dean, come on. Let's just go somewhere else." Sam said.

"We never eat in McDonalds." Dean said.

"That's because it's full of kids." Sam said.

"No it's because you're scared of clowns." Dean said.

"Well at least I'm not scared of flying." Sam said.

"Planes crash and I stay go on them." Dean said.

"You've been on two, and you hummed Metallic the whole time." Sam said.

"You could hum Metallic while you eat." Dean said.

"I don't like Metallic." Sam said.

"Are we going to stay here and argue?" Dean asked.

"Dude, just have it your way." Sam said and got out the car. Dean followed him and they walked in.

"What do you want?" Dean asked as they joined the queue.

"Just a chicken salad and a soda." Sam said.

"You eat like a chick." Dean said.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"Hey can I help you?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah can I have a big Mac meal, two sodas and a chicken salad please?" Dean asked.

"That'll be six dollars." Said the waitress.

"Thanks." Dean said and paid. They walked over to their table. Dean handed Sam his salad and soda.

"This place gives me the creeps." Sam said.

"Because of the clowns or because of that time you got lost?" Dean asked.

"You remember that?" Sam asked.

"Of course, I was worried sick about you." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Jess!" Brady said.<em>

"_Brady." Jess said and give him a hug._

"_Jess this is Sam, he's in my class. Sam, Jess is on the cheerleading team with me." Brady said._

"_Hey Sam. That's a really cute name." Jess said._

"_Hi Jess." Sam said and sat down next to her._

"_Okay I'm going to go get us some drinks. You two talk." Brady said._

"_I don't know what's happening to him." Jess said._

"_Yeah he's been missing classes as well. Drinking yet his family are Catholics." Sam said._

"_He's missing games as well. And turning up stoned for practise." Jess said._

"_So what's your major?" Sam asked._

"_Forensic Science." Jess said._

* * *

><p>Echo and Sierra walked into McDonalds and on at the table across from Sam and Dean.<p>

"Oh my God, that tall one is really cute." Echo said.

"I agree. Hey why don't I get us some ice-cream?" Sierra said.

"Sure." Echo said and handed Sierra some money. Sierra walked over to the counter.

"Hi I'm Jessica." Echo said to Sam and Dean.

"I'm Sam this is my brother Dean." Sam said.

"Sam, that's a really cute name." Echo said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Here." Sierra said and handed Echo a chocolate McFlurry.

"Thanks. Terri this is Sam and his brother Dean. Guys this is my friend Terri." Echo said.

"Please to meet you." Sierra said.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Hi." Sam said.

"So do you two live local?" Echo asked.

"Uh no, we're just passing though." Sam said.

"That's a shame." Echo said.

"If you're not leaving tonight, you should come hang out with us." Sierra said.

"We would love too." Dean said.

"Great, we hang out at this club, 'The Spot'. It's pretty cool. And it nearly always has live music." Echo said.

* * *

><p>"<em>I love this club!" Jess said.<em>

"_So this first date didn't suck?" Sam asked, quoting her earlier words._

"_No, that means I really want a second." Jess said and kissed him gently. _

"_Let's get though our first date first." Sam said. Then 'Spice Up Your Life' by the 'Spice Girls' came on._

"_This song is my favourite. You have to come and dance with me." Jess said and pulled him to the dance floor._

* * *

><p>"Dean I can't go tonight." Sam said.<p>

"Sammy we haven't got a gig and that pretty brunette is all over you." Dean said.

"I've been to 'The Spot' before." Sam said.

"Yeah so?" Dean asked and got into the Impala. Dean waited for Sam to get in. Sam sighed and got into the passage seat.

"Dean 'The Spot' was where Jess and I had our first date." Sam said.

"Sammy it's been years since Jess died." Dean said.

"I know." Sam said.

"Do you wanna stay in? We can rent a movie or something." Dean said.

"No, it's fine." Sam said, and Dean drove to 'The Spot'.

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm so glad you came!" Echo said.<p>

"It's really great to see you both." Sierra said.

"Whatever drinks you want, it's on the house. Terri's dating one of bartenders." Echo said.

"In that case, I'll have a cold one." Dean said.

"Just a WKD to start the night off." Echo said.

"I'll just have cold one as well." Sam said.

"I'll be right back." Sierra said.

"So how long you in Palo Alto for?" Echo asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow." Sam said.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay for a few more days?" Echo asked.

"I think we can afford a few more nights." Dean said.

"Here are the drinks." Sierra said.

"Thanks." Echo said.

"So did you find something to talk to?" Sierra asked.

"Your friend convinced us to stay a few more nights." Dean said.

"I hope she wasn't too rude." Sierra said.

"No she wasn't." Sam said. Then 'Spice Up Your Life' by the 'Spice Girls' came on.

"This is my favourite song. Sam you have to come and dance with me." Echo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I told you it would be longer then the introduction. The italics are memories of Sam and Jess together. It is rated M for a reason, that comes in later chapters though. Sierra's imprint name being called Terri was a shout out to my friend Sadie, (TerriVolturi1311). Terri her favourite name so I decided to use it. <strong>


	3. Chapter Two: Ghost Of Jess's Past

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R**

**Written By: Rya Kaged**

**Set: I guess you could say alternative universe because Supernatural and Dollhouse don't live in the same universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to Eric Kripke. Also I don't own Dollhouse or its characters they belong to Josh Whedon.**

**Chapter Two: Ghost Of Jess's Past**

**As Echo reminds Sam of Jessica, Sam struggles to understand why.**

**Warnings: None**

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, you're amazing." Jessica said.<em>

"_You too." Sam said and kissed the top of her head._

"_Come on let's shoot some hoops." Jessica said._

"_Shoot some hoops?" Sam asked._

"_Exercise is good fun. And I love basketball." Jess said._

"_Hey!" Terri called from the where she was standing by the basketball hoop with Brady. _

"_Terri!" Jess said and give Terri a hug._

"_I told you, you would love her." Brady said to Sam._

"_Hey we should so play two on two." Terri said._

"_Us against the boys." Jess said._

"_What about it Sam?" Brady asked._

"_Sure, why not." Sam said._

* * *

><p>"Dean I'm telling, she is just like Jessica." Sam said.<p>

"Sammy she only has the same name. I mean come on; she's not even a blonde." Dean said.

"When I first meet Jess, she said my name was cute this Jess also said my name was cute. Jess enjoyed hanging out at 'The Spot', so does this Jess. Jess's favourite song was 'Spice Up Your Life', it's the same with this Jess." Sam said.

"Sammy, Jess is dead man. I'm sorry but I think you're looking into this too much." Dean said.

"Jess's best friend was a girl called Terri, we meet Jess with a girl called Terri." Sam said.

"Sammy I think your thinking too much which your upstairs brain." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Hey Dean! Sam!" Echo called, from where she and Sierra was standing by a basketball hoop. Dean and Sam walked over to them.

"Hey we should play two on two." Sierra said.

"Us against the boys." Echo said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Sam said.

"We can play Sammy." Dean said.

"That's great." Echo said.

"Dean you hate basketball." Sam said.

"No I don't." Dean said.

"Hey don't feel you have to play us." Sierra said.

"No it's fine." Sam said.

After the game, they all went back to Echo's 'house'.

"That was a good game." Echo said.

"You would say that." Sierra said.

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess we need to work on your game Sam Winchester." Jess said.<em>

"_I'm better at soccer." Sam said._

"_I guess we'll have to play that game next." Jess said._

"_Or I could take you out for dinner." Sam said._

"_I would really like that." Jess said._

"_Okay, so what you doing tomorrow night?" Sam asked._

"_Tomorrow night, I actually have a game that I have to cheer for the state's worst football team ever." Jess said._

"_Okay the night after that?" Sam said._

"_Oh I'm busy having dinner with that really cute law student." Jess said._

"_So I'll pick you up at eight?" Sam asked._

"_Eight sounds great." Jess said._

* * *

><p>"I guess we need to work on your game Sam Winchester." Echo said and sat down next to him.<p>

"I play soccer in junior high." Sam said.

"I guess we'll have to play that game next." Jess said.

"Or since you like him, he likes you, you go have dinner." Dean said.

"I would really like that." Echo said.

"I'm sorry we have to leave." Sam said and made his way over to the door.

"Sorry Ladies." Dean said and followed his brother.

"I can't do Dean." Sam said as they got outside.

"Sam what the hell is wrong?" Dean asked.

"Dean Jess and I played basketball with Terri and Brady." Sam said.

"Jess and I? College boy thinks he so smart. Sam lots of people play basketball." Dean said.

"Dean, Jess beat me and then suggested we play soccer next. Then that Jess does the same thing." Sam said.

"Sammy this has got to stop." Dean said.

"Dean, that girl in there, I don't know how but she's Jess." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"<em>I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said.<em>

"_Yeah." Sam said._

"_Sam is something wrong?" Jess asked._

"_No it's fine." Sam said._

"_Sam, you don't seem very fine. Will you please tell me what's wrong? Is it something I did or something someone else has done?" Jess asked._

"_No, it's just in my life whenever something good has happened, this would be the part where something really bad happens." Sam said. Jess reached up and kissed him gently._

"_Nothing bad is going to happen, Puppy." Jess said._

* * *

><p>"Hey." Echo said and came outside.<p>

"Hey Jess." Dean said, while Sam nodded.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Sam is something wrong?" Jess asked.

"What makes you say something is wrong?" Sam asked.

"Sammy." Dean said.

"Sam, you don't seem very fine. Well you please tell me what's wrong? Is it something I did or something Terri did?" Jess asked.

"You just remind me of someone I used to know." Sam said.

"Oh, okay. Well come down tomorrow before you leave please?" Jess asked.

"Sure we would love too." Dean said.

"Bye." Jess said.

"Bye." Sam said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I know it's shorter than the first chapter. Sorry, I live in the UK and I'm busy dealing with all the rioting. A friend of my was in Newport today, and smash bottles were being thrown and near when my 'Grampy' John lives there, there were fires being started. It's just Manchester, it's the whole of the UK over the stock market failing. My mind isn't really in place to write. <strong>


	4. Chapter Three: That's Not My Name

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R**

**Written By: Rya Kaged**

**Set: I guess you could say alternative universe because Supernatural and Dollhouse don't live in the same universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to Eric Kripke. Also I don't own Dollhouse or its characters they belong to Josh Whedon.**

**Chapter Three: That's Not My Name**

**Echo leaves messages for Sam that he doesn't understand.**

**Warnings: Mild death scene**

* * *

><p>"Sam I'm telling you, you're crazy." Dean said.<p>

"Dean everything about this girl is just like Jessica." Sam said.

"Sam, listen to you." Dean said.

"Dean can't you just listen to me on this." Sam said.

"That some girl is the reincarnation of your dead girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"Dean she is just like Jessica." Sam said.

"Jess is a pretty common name." Dean said.

"Can't you just trust me on this..." Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sorry I just remembered that you don't trust me anymore." Sam said and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. Sam locked the door and fell to the floor. Sam didn't listen to him. He didn't want to think. He had spent years of blocking his feelings from Dean, when all he wanted to do was sink to the floor and cry and have Dean hold him like when he was younger. He couldn't cope anymore. When Jessica had died a part of him died too, and now this new Jessica was just like her in every way.

"Sam let me in." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam we can't stay locked in their forever. Come on, let me help you." Jess said.<em>

"_Jess, please just leave." Sam said._

"_Sam I'm really worried about you." Jess said._

"_I'm fine." Sam said._

"_Sam let me in." Jess said._

* * *

><p>"No! You can't be like her two!" Sam yelled.<p>

"Sam what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Jess I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sam said.

"Sammy, open the door!" Dean said.

"I'm sorry, Jess I'm so sorry." Sam said. Dean sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down and decided to prayer to Castiel.

"Cas who is somewhere in heaven, uh Sam is in trouble and I could really do with you help here." Dean said.

"Hello Dean." Castiel said as he appeared in the room.

Sam sat there shaking in the bathroom. He could hear Dean and Castiel talking from the room, but he didn't care. Sam didn't want to hold anything in anymore. Then his phone went off, he answered it out of habit.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I don't want to die." Echo said.

"Jess?" Sam asked.

"Don't kill me this time Sam." Echo said and hung up the phone.

"Jess?" Sam asked, but the line was dead.

* * *

><p><em>Sam, laid on the bed, with his eyes close. He could feel the cookie melt in his month. Sam could hear the shower on, and assumed that Jess was in there. He imaged the water running down her naked body. Sam opened his eyes as something wet landed on his head, and saw Jess on the ceiling. She had a large cut across her stomach. Sam then knew it was blood he felt. His nightmares that he had been having few weeks had come true and he had left. He left and Jess was unprotected. <em>

* * *

><p>"Jess." Sam said and broke down. Tears began to fall from his face and Castiel appeared in the bathroom. Sam didn't care though. Castiel placed his hand to Sam's forehead, causing Sam to fall asleep.<p>

"I'm sorry Sam." Castiel said and opened the bathroom door. Dean and Castiel half dragged and half carried Sam over to the bed where they put him down.

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you most afraid of?" Jess asked as they were walking back from the movies.<em>

"_I'm afraid of something happening to you." Sam said and pulled her close to him._

"_Nothing is going to happen to me." Jess said and wrapped her arms around him._

"_Not when I'm around." Sam said, and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked._

"_Okay, so how about any fears that have been around since you were a little kid?" Jess asked._

"_Clowns." Sam said quietly. _

"_Did you just say clowns?" Jess asked._

"_They freak me out." Sam said._

"_You don't like clowns?" Jess asked._

"_Okay what about you?" Sam asked._

"_Spiders. I know it's even worse than the clowns." Jess said._

"I'm afraid." Sam mumbled in his sleep.

"Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly. Sam didn't say anything back. Then Sam's phone rang in from the bathroom. Dean went to get it.

"Give it." Sam said, slowly waking up. Dean handed the phone to Sam.

"I don't want to die Sam." Echo said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sam asked.

"Sam who is it?" Dean asked.

"Please don't kill me Sam." Echo asked.

"I didn't kill her. I didn't kill Jess." Sam said.

"Give me the phone." Dean said.

"You listened to your brother last time. Don't listen to him again." Echo said.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Don't make the same mistake twice." Echo said and hung up the phone.

"Sam!" Dean said and grabbed Sam's shoulders.

"I didn't kill her." Sam said to Dean. Dean had never seen his brother so venerable, not since he was a really little kid.

"Didn't kill who Sam?" Dean asked.

"Jess. She's back. But I didn't kill her." Sam said.

"I know you didn't Sammy. I was there remember." Dean said.

"It's your fault." Sam said and pulled away from Dean.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"You came and took me away. Don't you see Dean, it was a trap. Dad finding a lead and disappearing, they knew you would come get me." Sam said.

"Your head's not in the right place at the moment Man, why don't we talk about this." Dean said.

"I'm not talking to you. You killed Jess, you killed her." Sam said.

"I didn't know Azazel was going to have her killed. I'm sorry." Dean said.

"I got out Dean, why did you come and get me that night? Why didn't you just stay away?" Sam asked.

"What was I suppose to do? Dad was missing. I thought he was dead." Dean said.

"So you come and pull me away? I could have been a lawyer by now. I could have been have been married to Jess by now." Sam said.

"I'm sorry. Just calm down." Dean said.

"Stay away from me Dean." Sam said.

"Sam listen." Dean said.

"No Dean. I'm right. Everything that has happened since then is your fault. You ruined my life Dean." Sam said.

"Sammy I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." Dean said.

"You don't have to be. Because I ruined your life." Sam said.

"No you didn't." Dean

"I let you get turned into a vampire. Because of that Lisa ended it with you. I remember Dean." Sam said.

"Cas can you?" Dean asked, looking at Castiel who had been quite though the whole time. Castiel nodded and touched Sam's forehead again, sending him to sleep.

"I'm sorry Sam." Dean said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I know Echo wasn't in here much, and Sierra not at all. But I wanted to write about Sam's breakdown. There was so brotherly love going on with a nice guest appearance from Castiel. For those wondering why it's rated M that part is coming in chapter four.<strong>


	5. Chapter Four: Investigation

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R**

**Written By: Rya Kaged**

**Set: I guess you could say alternative universe because Supernatural and Dollhouse don't live in the same universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to Eric Kripke. Also I don't own Dollhouse or its characters they belong to Josh Whedon.**

**Chapter Four: Investigation **

**Sam deals with nightmares of Jessica, while Dean visits Echo and Sierra.**

**Warnings: Mild death scene**

* * *

><p>"<em>Jess!" Sam yelled.<em>

"_Why did you let it kill me Sam?" Jess asked, blood dripping from her stomach._

"_I didn't know! I didn't know!" Sam yelled._

"_Why did you go with Dean? You didn't even what to find your father, after everything thing he did to you." Jess said._

"_It wasn't my dad's fault. He didn't mean to let that happen." Sam said. Then fire filled the room._

"_It was. And now I'm burning." Jess said as her body was covered with fire._

"_Jess! Jess! I'm sorry! Jess!" Sam yelled._

"_Goodbye Sam." Jess said._

"_No! No! Jess! No!" Sam yelled._

"Sammy wake up!" Dean said and touched his shoulder. Sam woke up, his chest heavy.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. You still mad at me?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay. Wanna tell me what's going on?" Dean said.

"I don't know Dean. I can't explain it, but she's back." Sam said.

"Sam I need you to calm down okay? I'm going to speak to Jessica and Terri and get to the bottom of this." Dean said.

"Don't leave me." Sam said. Dean looked at his brother, acting so out of character and vulnerable that it hurt.

"I'll be right back Sammy. Then we'll drive somewhere. Leave the state." Dean said.

"Dean, please. Don't leave. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Fine. Just go to sleep. I'll be here." Dean said.

"No you won't." Sam said.

"Sammy, we have to get this sorted out. Look at what it's doing to you." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said.

"I'll be right back." Dean said.

* * *

><p>Dean knocked on Echo's door. Dean hated leaving Sam the way he was, but he didn't have much of a choice. Dean had to get to the bottom of this.<p>

"Hello." Echo said as she opened the door.

"Hey Jess, I was wondering if I could talk to you and your friend Terri for a moment?" Dean asked.

"Sure come in. Where's Sam?" Echo asked.

"Sam not really himself." Dean said.

"Is he okay?" Echo asked.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Dean said.

"Sure come in." Echo said and Dean followed her into a living room where Terri was watching a football game.

"Terri." Echo said. Sierra looked up and turned off the television.

"Hey girls did either of you call Sam last night?" Dean asked.

"No I didn't. Is he okay?" Sierra asked.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"No I haven't." Echo said.

"He had a call of someone that's...upset him." Dean said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sierra asked.

"No it's fine. I'm going to head back and make sure he's okay." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"Dean?" a half asleep Sam asked.<p>

"I'm back, Sammy." Dean said.

"Dean me sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay Sam. Let's just get you back to normal." Dean said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short. I've had Karrang Radio blasting all day and now I have a massive headache. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. I know there wasn't much flashbacks either, I'll include more next chapter. I know I was said I would show why this story is rated M, but I really wanted to stick with updating everyday so I cut it short. Next chapter I promise.<br>**


	6. Chapter Five: To Bobby's House We Go

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Echo was imprinted as Jessica to get close to Dean and Sam Winchester, but then Sam finds out. R&R**

**Written By: Rya Kaged**

**Set: I guess you could say alternative universe because Supernatural and Dollhouse don't live in the same universe. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters they belong to Eric Kripke. Also I don't own Dollhouse or its characters they belong to Josh Whedon.**

**Chapter Five: To Bobby's House We Go**

**Echo makes a call to Sam that sends her back to the attic.**

**Warnings: Mild Nudity. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam, don't worry so much." Jess said and kissed his earlobe. Jess rubbed her hands over his chest and began removing his shirts.<em>

"_Do you want to stop?" Jess asked as she felt Sam tremble under her._

"_No I'm fine." Sam said and kissed her gently. Sam stoked her hair and moved his hand up her top. _

"_Ssh." Jess said and kissed down his chest. Jess rubbed her hand over his erection though his jeans. Sam moaned in pleasure. Jess threw her shirt over her hand and let it fall to the floor. _

"_Jess..." Sam moaned. _

Sam woke up in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Sleep well?" Dean asked, knowing that Sam had an erection.

"Yeah fine." Sam and covered his erection with his hands, forcing it down like he had during his sophomore year of high school.

"The nightmares stopped I see." Dean said.

"Shut up." Sam said.

"Who did you dream about?" Dean asked.

"No one." Sam said.

"Sam you were making some serious happy noises. Who was it? Angelina Jolie?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Brad Pitt?" Dean asked.

"No. Just shut up." Sam said.

"Anyway, you wanna tell me who was on the phone?" Dean asked

"You still going on about that?" Sam asked.

"Sam you were crying. The last time I saw you cry was, well when Madison asked you to kill her." Dean said.

"Dean I was just having a rough night." Sam said.

"Can't you just tell me?" Dean asked.

"It was Jessica, the new one." Sam said.

"What she'd say?" Dean asked.

"She said she didn't want to die, and that I shouldn't listen to you. Happy now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah well don't worry, we're going far away from this state." Dean said.

"We're we off to?" Sam asked.

"I thought we'd pay Bobby a visit." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"Hello Boys." Bobby said confused when he saw Dean and Sam standing at his doorway.<p>

"Hey Bobby." Dean said.

"Uh come in. Come in." Bobby said. Dean and Sam followed Bobby into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I am so sorry, I've got terrible writer's block and cannot think of what to put next. I think I must have stared at the black space for hours before I decided to publish it how it is. I will seek inspiration tonight when I do my meditation and hopefully I can write longer chapters again and be able to finish this protect. I know it's not really M materiel yet, but if I'm able to finish the project I will include the much promised M context. <strong>


End file.
